


非典型俄浦狄斯情结|思春期病

by justbird



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 霏堂
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbird/pseuds/justbird
Summary: 嫂子文学 ooc
Relationships: 金霏 孟鹤堂, 金霏/孟鹤堂
Kudos: 13





	非典型俄浦狄斯情结|思春期病

思春期病01  
意味不明的暧昧呻吟从老旧的楼房隔壁漏出。并不真切地同时也可以让人辨认出声音的主人也在极力忍耐着自己的声音。那声音会让人怀疑是不是有什么av女优会来到这个破旧的房屋里来和一位幸运的宅男发生关系。  
“操！”金霏一把将被子拉过头顶，试图将这个恼人的，软绵绵的充斥着情欲的声音赶出自己的感知范围以外。就像和他作对似的，没有因他的动作而断绝那缠绵的声音反而更胜的几乎是可以听出隔壁激烈而又香艳的场景。“上帝啊！”金霏小声低吼，这他妈的周九良是多情欲旺盛还是八百年没做过爱？他摆起手指头开始计算他们的次数。  
这一切都对于一个男高中生来说太过于超过了，高中情欲旺盛的时期。常有人说比钻石更硬的是男高中生的阴茎。但是大把的精力都被花费在五三和必刷题上让本来就看到一个洞就能勃起的高中生面对近乎每晚都在被破拥有听别人性生活的过程简直是煎熬。金霏靠着枕头一只眼眯着，伸手去摸自己藏在床头柜里的手机。盘算着给自己买一副耳塞。  
饱和度过高的页面让他的眼睛有点发涩。他又闭上了眼，缠绵的声音更加在黑暗中清晰。可以很明显的感觉到声音主人的疲惫和沙哑。  
——嫂子的声音真的很好听。  
作为一个热爱学习的高中生他其实并不愿去听这个墙角。但是金霏也不得不承认，他嫂子的声音很是好听。低沉婉转地上下起伏中带了情欲，每一次转声中都可以感受到肉浪的起伏，有纤细的腰肢和脂肪充溢的乳房。肉感的屁股随着动作弹动。金霏的呼吸开始随着想象变得粗重。下腹燃烧起了炽热——他可以很清晰的感觉到自己动欲望，他硬了。  
他把手伸进裤子里，干燥的手抚摸着干燥又硬挺的阴茎。闭上眼，依旧充斥着暧昧的淫叫。他就随着对面的声音，描摹着自己的龟头，用指甲轻轻刮过冠状沟。啊，前端开始渗出了腺液。用食指刮走腺液涂抹了一小部分的阴茎。  
悄悄的起身，不让被子摩擦发出任何一点声音，蹑手蹑脚地摸黑拿出被试卷和草稿本埋葬了的rush和飞机杯。草莓味的rush被很精细的就这月光挤出，被胡乱的涂抹在阴茎上，有不小心的液体不听话掉在了地上也被匆忙的大脚趾抹去。金霏再次躺回了床上，直直的对着天花板，像是一个死尸直挺挺的，那里也直挺挺的。  
对于未经过双人性生活的未成年来说过剩情绪一下子冲昏了金霏的头脑，他甚至开始想他哥哥插入嫂子时的感受，男人的那里是不是也是这样温润湿潮的？也会有让人这样昏天黑地的快感吗。隔壁他们的动作开始放肆了起来，可能估计着这个点儿隔壁的小孩已经睡着了，肉体撞击和各种喘息从失洪的大坝泄出倒灌近金霏的鼻腔。让他无法呼吸的窒息感涌动而上。眼前开始闪起了白光，像是花火大会时绚烂的萎靡。鼠蹊开始酸软，有电流泳过短暂的空白。  
他射了，白浊的液体从那个飞机杯里倒流出，内心的欲望还未衰竭，甚至更胜，隔壁规则的撞击声都似乎被屏蔽掉。金霏连忙把这个周九良不允许会出现在他身边的东西藏进床下后就一直呆呆地坐着。  
——他好像要出差一阵子吗？

思春期病02  
只不过是一次手淫罢了，金霏如此安慰自己。  
金霏皱起眉头轻扣墨绿色的书桌。被学校要求不能太长的指甲划过桌面，画了一个圈，陈曦用手肘撑撑心不在焉的同桌，用尽力放轻的气声。  
“嘿兄弟，你咋了，心不在焉的。”  
“我看你黑眼圈子拉茬的，准呐，昨晚是不是熬夜刷题了？”陈曦说完还很局促的笑了两声，满脸褶子堆起戏谑的玩笑。  
“去你的——”金霏同样用气音回答，第一个字嘴巴撅起，放大口型。  
随着气音所消散的还有莫名其妙的烦躁，到底是为什么，金霏还能清晰的回忆起自己干燥的手握住自己干燥的阴茎时的皮肤和皮肤摩擦的感觉。感觉好像有什么缠绕着他，是从黑暗里苏醒的伟大的邪神，用其魅惑的，令人恐惧的语调歌唱。  
细细深究，又好像什么都没有，余下的只有黑暗，和隔壁房间传来的细碎的呻吟。  
金霏不确定自己是不是被自己的嫂子所迷住了。  
闭上眼就是夏夜吵个不停的蝉鸣，叽叽喳喳的，讽刺谁呢。  
金霏游离于课堂太过明显，老师点他起来回答刚刚提出的问题。他只好挠挠头，露出标志性的笑容告诉那个中年老师，对不起我不知道。  
他无法给自己一个答案。  
走廊上的阳光很大，高层的教学楼的视野被校园后面的施工地挡了个大半，甚至连心情都开始变得杂乱，像他正对着的施工工地，轰轰隆隆的。把脸埋进手掌心深吸一口气再吐出来——反正他也是要出差。所以...我干什么都可以对吧？  
他也不去想什么类似于“周九良回来了会怎么样”或者“如果这样做了以后要怎样面对孟鹤堂”这类的课题。毕竟一次手淫就已经让他魂牵梦萦至此。  
疲惫了一天的金霏终于走进了那栋充盈着他青春的，满载着青春期桃子般充满欺骗性天真的毛绒绒表皮和汁水丰盈的性欲的地方。他把书包摔在地上，再摸出一本语文书开始大声背诵。脑子里几乎是要被“干孟鹤堂”这个计划给搅个不停。门被规律性的敲了三下后听见金属与木头摩擦出难以忍受尖利的声音。计划中的另一位不知情的主人公推开了门走了进来，手上还端着切好的水果和牛奶。  
孟鹤堂把盘子轻轻放到金霏书桌上然后拍了拍他的头，笑咪咪的让他加油。

思春期病03  
夏夜的风卷起窗帘，旋转之间翩翩然地落下。月亮尚不明朗，薄云给月光加上了名曰高级印象派的滤镜。低头有谁挑开金霏单薄的内裤，用脸庞贴着他的阴茎，敏感至极的地方甚至可以感受到那人儿的鼻息吐到他卷曲的毛发上再飘然的飞走。金霏感觉到自己好像被禁锢住了，迷茫的看不清眼前的事物。就像月亮朝他奔来同时被月晕迷失了头脑，是一首晦涩难懂的朦胧诗。  
在挣扎之中他终于看清了些许眼前的事物，趴在他腿上的那人已经不满足于他的气味。一下张嘴含住了他的龟头。金霏几乎是要大喊出声，与此同时他看清了那个与他阴茎耳鬓厮磨的人的发旋。——熟悉的纹路，熟悉到不能再熟悉。  
那人察觉到视线似的抬起了头。是他——甚至是刚才还牵念着的，熟悉的，在一起生活的，前几天在他隔壁房间里发出断断续续诱人的呻吟的孟鹤堂。金霏想要大喊出声，张口却什么也喊不出来。周围是了黑洞般的死寂，情欲变成了密度和引力都极高的物质不知不觉就早已被卷入毁灭。  
孟鹤堂对他勾起一个笑容，然后开始缓慢的吞吐着硬挺的阴茎。是不同的，不同的强烈包裹着，拥有体温的触感。大脑已经变得慢吞吞了，就像塞满了软绵绵的东芝苹果。金霏的情欲和爱欲变成了烧杯里不同颜色的墨水，扩散，扩散再融合，凝聚成孟鹤堂。承载独属于思春期的想象。  
这时候孟鹤堂于金霏是装满了各种奇形怪状的感情的载体，晦涩难懂的哲学意象，同时在多个神经里传递的神经递质。他们肆无忌惮的接吻，金霏的手拂过孟鹤堂背上近乎每一寸肌肤，金霏深入，再退出。如此重复。大脑不再控制行为，身体不是身体而是一个单纯的思想，一个灵魂。他狠狠的插入，他感觉到仿佛自己也被进入。他听见孟鹤堂的呻吟，因为此时他感同身受。此时再也没有物质，只有精神，只存在精神，他可以看到他们的精神或者灵魂在融合。他把他多余的，怪诞的，荒谬的感情一一和孟鹤堂的一切融合。  
他看到他自己射了出来。  
他可以看到，孟鹤堂的手指拂过他的胸膛，后穴还和他阴茎上的精液藕断丝连。都淫靡的恰到好处。

裤子上的黏腻白色液体发凉，金霏掀开被子光着下半身站在卫生间暗黄的灯光前瞪着黑眼圈积满了眼下的自己。水龙头一直开着，水流声能让他感到清醒。有一搭没一搭地搓着遗精了的内裤，孟鹤堂被金霏困倦的脚步声吵醒了似的起床上厕所却发现这小孩儿在自个儿洗着内裤——光着下半身，不用说也知道发生了什么。他拍拍他屁股，再从他手中夺下那团布料催他去睡觉，再告诉他自己会帮他洗干净也不会和他哥讲。  
对此，金霏也只是用失去了焦距的眼睛看了看孟鹤堂就拖曳着拖鞋回到房间把自己扔进床里。重新从衣柜里拿出的内裤干燥，他的手和阴茎也都很干燥。干燥的柴才能燃起烈火，但是此时金霏只想往这柴火挤上润滑油。


End file.
